40 Dates: Yuusaku and Yukiko
by Candyland
Summary: Hey, they had to start somewhere! 40 minifics for the Kudo parents, all in one shot!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan or any of the characters therein. I just borrow them to play! Complete author's notes are at the end, if anyone's confused about what I'm doing here :D

* * *

**40 Dates: Yuusaku and Yukiko**

**(1) First Date**  
At the end of their very first date, Yuusaku walked Yukiko to her door. After all, he did claim to be a gentleman. But he was amply rewarded when she shyly kissed him goodnight before she ducked inside, blushing furiously.

**(2) Café**  
"Good afternoon."

Yukiko looked up and frowned. "Another 'chance' meeting. Did you follow me here?"

"Detective's intuition," Yuusaku took a seat across the table. "I knew you would be here."

"…or you saw me and followed."

"I admit to nothing."

**(3) The Movies**  
Yukiko waited for him to figure out her puzzle and come to the theatre. As time passed, she wondered if she had finally beaten him at his own game. But Yuusaku managed to get there right before the move started.

**(4) The Mall ; Shopping**  
Yuusaku was having a problem. He studied the display, his well-trained eyes sliding over the merchandise, searching for the right one. Tonight was the night, for sure. But who would have thought that picking a ring would be this tough?

**(5) To the Park**  
They went to the park in the autumn to admire the colored leaves. While there, they stood for a while and watched some children playing in the leaves. Neither spoke, but both wondered if they would have one someday. Maybe…

**(6) Walk ; Stroll**  
When winter came, it seemed a perfect time to go for a walk in the snow. But then Yuusaku's feet went over his head and he wound up on his back on the icy sidewalk. Yukiko laughed, but helped him up.

**(7) Stargazing**  
"Do you see any constellations?"

"Well, there's the Dipper, and the Winnowing Basket…"

"I don't see them!"

"They're right there."

"I still don't see them."

"Look harder."

"…that one looks like a mallet. Good for bonking obnoxious authors."

"Touché, dear."

**(8) To a Play**  
He settled into his seat, near the front and right in the center. It was the opening night of Yukiko's new play. He was looking forward to the show, and to seeing her face when he gave her the flowers.

**(9) Dance ; Rave**  
"You really can't do this."

"I'm trying!"

"I can't believe it."

"Yukiko, just tell me what to do."

"You have two left feet."

"We've established that."

"Yuusaku, this is really sad."

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY! I GET IT! I CAN'T DANCE!"

**(10) Party**  
At a book release, Yuusaku was mobbed by eager female fans wanting autographs and…other things.

Then Yukiko sidled up. "Honey, is everything okay?"

It was amazing how fast some of them could run.

Yukiko grinned. "Did I interrupt something?"

**(11) At home ; Lazy Day**  
The phone rang. "Hello?"

"Yuusaku, it's me."

"I figured."

"Listen—I'm feeling really lazy today, and I want to just stay at home and relax. So let's not do anything today, okay? Love you! Bye!"

"But—"

_Beeeeep…_

"…did we have plans?"

**(12) Theme Park ; Amusement Park ; Carnival ; Circus**  
Yukiko couldn't stop laughing. "I can't believe it."

"Enough…" Yuusaku muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of roller coasters?" she asked, patting his shoulder.

"I'm not afraid of them. I just don't like them. There's a difference."

**(13) Garden**  
She was wearing a new perfume. He noticed it almost immediately, but didn't actually say anything until they were at dinner.

Yukiko blushed. "You noticed! It's called Garden Flowers. Do you like it?"

"Indeed," he said, smiling. "I certainly do."

**(14) Vista**  
"Do you wonder about the future?"

He paused. "What do you mean?"

"Anything. Where you'll be, what you'll do, who you'll be with…"

Yuusaku grinned. "Well, where are you planning on going?"

"Will you follow?"

"I plan on it."

**(15) Picnic**  
Yukiko made a very pretty picture, laying on the picnic blanket with her eyes closed as the sakura fell to the ground around her. She opened one eye, apparently noticing his scrutiny. "What?"

Yuusaku shook his head. "Nothing. Just admiring."

**(16) Downtown**  
It was always so busy at this time of year, with everyone shopping for Christmas gifts. They liked to wander the chaos and observe. But then it started to snow, and Yuusaku and Yukiko stopped to just watch in silence.

**(17) Library**  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

He grinned. "Hiding from my editors."

"…in library?"

"I figure it's the one place they'll never think to look."

"…that's strangely brilliant."

"Why, thank you."

**(18) Visit at Work**  
She thought that bringing Yuusaku a surprise lunch while he was at his office would be fun. But when she got there, his editors begged her to find him. Yukiko was not happy. And soon Yuusaku wouldn't be happy either.

**(19) First Night Over**  
One minute, they were curled up watching a movie. Then she closed her eyes and opened them, and it was the next morning. And his arms were still around her. All in all, not a bad way to wake up.

**(20) 5 Star Restaurant**  
The restaurant was absolutely amazing—not too surprising, given that Yuusaku liked to take her to nice places. But when he stood up in the middle of dinner and blurted out a blushing, nervous proposal, Yukiko was very pleasantly surprised.

**(21) Beach ; Lake ; Ocean**  
Yuusaku liked the beach for many reasons. The sun was nice, the water was cold and refreshing, and Yukiko tended to favor bikinis.

Yes, he really liked the beach. But when he said so, she got angry and slapped him.

**(22) Karaoke**  
Kudo Yuusaku was a man of many talents. He was a great writer, an incredibly insightful detective, and had a wicked sense of humor. However, it only took one special date for Yukiko to realize that he Could. Not. Sing.

**(23) Birthday**  
Yukiko hated birthdays. Birthdays meant getting older, and old was a four letter word. Still, it helped when Yuusaku showed up with flowers and took her to dinner. And he got a kiss for telling her how lovely she looked.

**(24) Fireworks ; 4th of July**  
Standing on the sidewalk, watching the sky light up with flashes and colors was a nice conclusion to the evening, Yuusaku thought. But when Yukiko gave him a kiss on the cheek, it was a very different type of fireworks.

**(25) Ice Skating**  
When Yukiko put on ice skates, she almost seemed to fly across the ice. She was graceful, lovely, a true joy to watch. Yuusaku, on the other hand, was like algae at the ice rink: he stuck to the side.

**(26) Valentines Day**  
February fourteenth was almost over.

"Ahem," Yukiko said. "Did you forget something, dear?"

"…did I?"

"Yuusaku, you forgot Valentine's Day?!" she screeched. "I can't believe you!!"

A red rose appeared in front of her face. "Just kidding."

"…god, you're annoying."

**(27) Camping**  
"Never again," Yukiko growled at him over the phone.

"Yukiko—"

"Never. Again."

Yuusaku chuckled dryly, betraying his nerves. "Oh, it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Call back after my poison ivy heals," she said flatly. "We'll talk then. Goodbye."

**(28) Ice Cream Parlor**  
Yukiko dove into the banana split with relish. She could be so child-like sometimes. He wanted to see the world with her and show her all the sights to see that quality over and over again.

But first—ice cream.

**(29) At the Zoo**  
It was getting rather irritating, Yukiko decided. She tried to be patient, but she still wished that she and Yuusaku could go somewhere without someone getting pushed into the lion's cage, AND that he wouldn't go run off to investigate.

**(30) Cooking**  
When Yukiko came down with the flu, Yuusaku skipped out on his editors' meeting to come over and take care of her. She wasn't amused, however, when his attempts to make soup resulted in a call to the fire department.

**(31) Candy Shop**  
"You do have weaknesses," Yukiko teased.

"I never said I didn't."

"So if I want to get you to do something in the future," she said with a grin, "I just have to offer chocolate?"

"…maybe something else, too?"

_Whack!_

**(32) Bike Ride**  
When she suggested a bike ride, he was under the impression that she meant traditional bikes, perhaps at the park or some such place. Something quiet and relaxing. He was definitely not expecting a speeding motorcycle race through the countryside.

**(33) Swan Boat**  
Yuusaku privately thought that the whole "Tunnel of Love" thing was extremely cheesy and overrated. Still, he went along with it. And when Yukiko leaned her head on his shoulder, he realized that he might have to change his mind.

**(34) Kiss in the Rain**  
They were walking in the rain when the downpour picked up. Yukiko ran with his umbrella, leaving him to give chase. He caught up and kissed her in the storm, not caring if they got soaked.

The umbrella lay forgotten.

**(35) Cloud Shapes**  
She is given to flights of fancy—like her suggestion one day that they should go outside and look at the clouds. He thought it silly, but agreed, and lost in the contest of who could find the best shape.

**(36) Photo Album**  
One day, years down the road, Yukiko showed Shinichi the pictures from all the places she and Yuusaku had gone together. Like a true son, Shinichi rolled his eyes and gagged, so Yukiko frowned and swatted him upside the head.

**(37) Hot Chocolate/Fireplace ; Cold Winter Night**  
"The weather report said nothing about this," Yuusaku commented, staring out the window.

"It could be worse. At least we're inside and warm," Yukiko replied, taking a sip of her cocoa. Behind them, the fire crackled. Outside, the blizzard raged.

**(38) Morning**  
"Good morning!" Yukiko cheered.

Yuusaku winced. "How can you be so damn happy?" He dropped into a chair and put his head in his hands.

She set coffee in front of him. "Because I don't have the hangover from hell?"

**(39) Bowling**  
Yukiko wanted to go bowling. So Yuusaku agreed. But once they got there, they hit an little bit of a snag. She wound up caving, and they left. "Honestly, the shoes? Since when are you fashion-conscious?"

"Oh, be quiet."

**(40) Roses**  
She likes both new and traditional things.

She is independent, but likes it when he opens doors for her. Things like that.

So she will carry roses when she marries him. But she is no one's property. And he understands.

* * *

**PS.**_Happy Lurker Day, everybody!_

_The idea of this was quite simple: I took a list of forty themes, and wrote a mini-fic for each one. Each mini-fic is forty words long, so the total challenge is exactly one thousand and six hundred words long. Pretty spiffy, huh? And yes, it was hard to fit a complete fic idea into forty words…but a couple of these might wind up being expanded into full-length fics at some point._

_As for the pairing…nobody writes these two, I swear! I love their dynamic, though—even though I initially didn't like Kudo-papa very much. So I will champion their cause! FOR GREAT JUSTICE!!_

_Thanks for reading, all! Much love!_


End file.
